countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Mali
France Mauritania (Neutral)|enemies = Morocco Senegal}} Mali is a country in Africa that is neighbors with Algeria, Guinea, Mauritania, Niger, and Burkina. They aren't really known to the fandom that well. Description Appearance The flag of Mali consists the colors of green, yellow and red. Since he isn't drawn much, you can say he wears a pink long sleeved shirt and jeans. Personality Based on images within the internet, he can be seen as selfish and rude at first, but he is probably really self-conscious about himself. He would rather be alone than socialize, but if he has to, then he might as well. Interests Soccer - It's Mali's favorite sport and is considered the national sport. Mali Cuisine - His favorite food. Flag Meaning The green represents the fertile land, the yellow represents purity, and the red represents the lives that were given for the country's independence. History Early History Mandinka from c. 1230 to c. 1600. The empire was founded by Sundiata Keita and became well known for the wealth of its rulers. The '''Mali '''Empire had many cultural influences on West Africa, allowing the spread of its language, laws, etc along the Niger River. The Mali Empire began to weaken by the mid 14th century. The Songhai took advantage of this and asserted their independence. The Songhai made Gao their capital and began an imperial expansion of their own throughout the western Sahel. And by 1420, Songhai was strong enough to exact tribute from Masina. The emerging Songhai Empire and the declining Mali Empire co-existed during much of the later 14th and throughout the 15th century. In the later 15th century, control of Timbuktu shifted to the Songhai Empire. Middle History The Songhai empire eventually collapsed under the pressure from the Moroccan Saadi dynasty. The turning-point was the Battle of Tondibi of 13 March 1591. Morocco subsequently controlled Gao, Timbuktu, Djenné (also seen as Jenne), and related trade routes with much difficulty until around the end of the 17th century. After the collapse of the Songhai Empire, no single state controlled the region. The Moroccans only succeeded in occupying a few portions of the country, and even in those locations where they did attempt to rule, their hold was weak and challenged by rivals. Following the withdrawal of Senegal from the federation in August 1960, the former Sudanese Republic became the Republic of Mali on 22 September 1960, with Modibo Keïta as president. President Modibo Keïta, whose Sudanese Union-African Democratic Rally (US/RDA) party had dominated pre-independence politics (as a member of the African Democratic Rally), moved quickly to declare a single-party state and to pursue a socialist policy based on extensive nationalization. Keïta withdrew from the French Community and also had close ties to the Eastern bloc. A continuously deteriorating economy led to a decision to rejoin the Franc Zone in 1967 and modify some of the economic excesses. Recent History In January 2012 an insurgency has begun, led by the National Movement for the Liberation of Azawad (MNLA). On 22 March 2012, it was reported that rebel troops from the military appeared on state TV announcing they had seized control of the country. Unrest over the president's handling of the conflict with the rebels was a motivating force. The former President was forced into hiding. However, due to the 2012 insurgency in northern Mali, the military government controls only the southern third of the country, leaving the north of the country (known as Azawad) to MNLA rebels. The rebels control Timbuktu, 700 km from the capital. In response, the Economic Community of West African States (ECOWAS) froze assets and imposed an embargo, leaving some with only days of fuel. Mali is dependent on fuel imports trucked overland from Senegal and Ivory Coast. As of July 17, 2012, the Tuareg rebels have since been pushed out by their allies, the Islamists, Ansar Dine, and Al Qaeda in the Islamic Maghreb (A.Q.I.M.). An extremist ministate in northern Mali is the unexpected result from the collapse of the earlier coup d'etat by the angry army officers. Refugees in the 92,000-person refugee camp at Mbera, Mauritania, describe the Islamists as "intent on imposing an Islam of lash and gun on Malian Muslims." The Islamists in Timbuktu have destroyed about a half-dozen venerable above-ground tombs of revered holy men, proclaiming the tombs contrary to Shariah. One refugee in the camp spoke of encountering Afghans, Pakistanis and Nigerians. Ramtane Lamamra, the African Union's peace and security commissioner, said the African Union has discussed sending a military force to reunify Mali and that negotiations with terrorists had been ruled out but negotiations with other armed factions is still open. On 10 December 2012 Prime Minister Cheick Modibo Diarra was arrested by soldiers and taken to a military base in Kati. Hours later, the Prime Minister announced his resignation and the resignation of his government on national television. On 10 January 2013, Islamist forces captured the strategic town of Konna, located 600 km from the capital, from the Malian army. The following day, the French military launched Opération Serval, intervening in the conflict. By 8 February, the Islamist-held territory had been re-taken by the Malian military, with help from the international coalition. Tuareg separatists have continued to fight the Islamists as well, although the MNLA has also been accused of carrying out attacks against the Malian military. A peace deal between the government and Tuareg rebels was signed on 18 June 2013. Presidential elections were held in Mali on 28 July 2013, with a second round run-off held on 11 August. Ibrahim Boubacar Keïta defeated Soumaïla Cissé in the run-off to become the new President of Mali. The peace treaty between the Tuareg rebels and Malian Government was broken in late November 2013 because of fighting in the northern city of Kidal. Mali Today Geography Mali is in Northern Africa, in which its borders share with Algeria, Guinea, Mauritania, Niger, and Burkina. Relationships Family Algeria - Sister France - Mother Mauritania - Sister/Brother Senegal - Sister/Brother Morocco - Brother Niger - Sister/Brother Netherlands - Cousin Peru - Cousin Chile - Cousin Costa Rica - Cousin Dominica - Sister Mexico - Cousin Philippines - Cousin Somalia - Sister/Brother Tunisia - Sister/Brother Canada - Sister/Brother Maine - Brother Romania - Sister/Brother Uruguay - Cousin Togo - Brother Belgium - Sister Switzerland - Sister Monaco - Sister/Brother Friends Enemies Morocco Senegal Opinions France "You helped me by forming an alliance with me at times of the North Mali conflict!! I also love the bread you gave me!" Mauritania "We may be kinda friends, but its the boundary dispute we had that has me concerned!" Morocco "You seem not really friendly with my sister...." References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Mali[[Category:Africa]] Category:Stubs Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Francophones Category:Islamic Countries Category:Republics Category:Latin countries Category:Characters Category:The Sahara Countries